Test of Time
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: What happens when Wonder Woman gets sent to Neo-Gotham and meets Terry? How will Bruce take it, and what is the mysterious Test of Time? Read and find out! Sequel now up!
1. Chapter 1

Diana, Princess of Themiscara and better known to the world as Wonder Woman, walked down to her quarters on the Watchtower, wanting nothing more than to sleep. She had been awake nonstop for five days straight hunting down what was left of Lex Luthor's newest Injustice League and they had just managed to put the Cheetah and Bizarro back in jail, although she had no doubt that they would be out before too long.

"Hello Diana" a voice from inside the room said when she opened the door, and she found herself face to face with her least favorite God, her father Hades.

"What in Hera's name do you want Hades?" she snarled, her hand going to the lasso at her side; she didn't trust Hades, and she wasn't about to be caught unaware if he attempted to attack her.

"Easy child, I'm just the messenger" Hades said, holding his palms up in a peaceful gesture.

"Hermes is messenger of the Gods, you'll have to try again" Diana replied, shifting into the battle-ready stance that her mother had taught her years earlier.

"I offered to deliver the message child and Hermes graciously allowed me too" Hades replied, the way the words slipped off his tongue reminding her of a snake when it hisses.

Diana scoffed, but stood silent, deciding she may as well here what Hades had to say. Hades took her silence as an indication to proceed and began to speak.

"Child, the Gods have decided that you must pass a test to keep your powers since you stole the armor you now wear" he said, indicating the armor Diana was wearing that she had indeed stolen from Athena's temple when she left the island.

"What kind of test?" she snarled, envisioning anything from facing an army of the damned to doing battle with Athena herself.

"Not a physical test, but a trial of the heart" Hades replied, and he snapped his fingers causing Diana to black out. When she woke up Hades was gone and she quickly realized that she was no longer aboard Watchtower. Instead she found herself standing on a rooftop overlooking a city that reminded her vaguely of Gotham. However, before she could ponder where she was any further, she heard someone speak.

"Lady, you sure as hell better be who I think you are or we're going to have some real problems"

**A/N: I think we all know who the person speaking is… However, how will another friend take it? Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Diana turned around and found herself standing face-to-face with Batman. Or, at least she thought it was Batman. The red bat emblem on his chest seemed to indicate that he was but he was shorter than Bruce and the voice sounded younger. However, the glare she was being given at this very moment was something that could only be learned from Bruce, so she did the only thing she could; she told him the truth.

"I am Diana, Princess of Themiscara" she said, and his glare intensified for a minute so she decided to prove she was who she said she was.

"You're not Bruce are you?" she said and he looked at her, glare dropping for just an instant before he regained his composure.

"One last test. Hand me the lasso" Batman said and glaring at him, she did as he bid her. He put the lasso around her neck and began to question her.

"What is your name?"

"Diana or Wonder Woman if you prefer"

"What is your relationship to Bruce Wayne?"

"We work together as members of the Justice League" she said, and he nodded before removing the lasso.

"Come with me Princess" he said and walked to the edge of the roof before jumping up and disappearing. She knew she should be mad that he called her that, but strangely enough she didn't mind. Diana followed and found herself sitting in some sort of vehicle, where Batman had removed his mask, revealing the face of a man of about nineteen. He put the plane on autopilot before turning to face her. She felt herself begin to squirm under his gaze, which was odd for her. The only person that had ever done that to her was Bruce.

"I'm Terry by the way, Terry McGinnis" he said and she shook his hand, unable to look away from his face for several minutes.

"So Terry how did you convince Bruce to let you wear the batsuit?" she said as they walked into the cave.

"He didn't convince me, he stole the suit" a voice said and she found herself staring at a man who appeared to be in his late seventies with a cane, but the bearing and tone were unmistakable; it was indeed Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce, what the hell is going on?" she asked and Bruce walked over to the computer before answering.

"There was a temporal shift three hours ago in the skies above Gotham. It brought you here, fifty years in the future" he said and Diana nodded; Bruce's explanation made sense. She decided not to tell him or Terry about Hades; she wasn't sure why but she wanted to keep that information to herself for now.

Before Bruce could say anything else a noise blared through the cave.

"There's a robbery at the Gotham Jeweler's" he said and Terry put on his mask and headed towards the car, when Diana put a hand on his arm; they both tried to ignore the electricity that surged through both their bodies as they made contact.

"Do you want help?" she asked and Terry thought about it before nodding. He liked Diana and if she helped him maybe he could get more than an hour of sleep tonight.

"If you're going out there you may want a suit since your current uniform stands out so much" Bruce said and Diana nodded before putting on one of Terry's spare costumes. She was surprised when it fit perfectly.

"The suit's designed to fit the wearer" Terry said answering Diana's unasked question. She put on her mask which fit, even if it was a bit snug and followed Terry to the car.

"It's the Jokerz" Bruce said over the com and Terry nodded.

"They're a gang of punks that want to follow in the Joker's footsteps" Terry said and Diana frowned; her encounters with the Clown Prince of Crime had been anything but pleasant and the last thing she wanted was to fight some kids that thought they could take his place.

"Let's deal with them" she said and Terry smiled, prompting Diana to smile in return; Batman smiling was one thing she wasn't used to and she had to admit that she liked it.

They jumped out of the car and crashed through the skylight of the jewelry store surprising the gang of Jokerz. They laughed at Diana and Batman before preparing to fight.

"Hey Bats, is she any good in bed?" one of them taunted and Diana glared at him before knocking him out with a punch to the jaw. She proceeded to attack the others while Terry just watched, unable to take his eyes from her; he saw her amazon training coming through and was amazed by her skill and ferocity.

"Who are you?" the last Joker asked attempting to crawl away.

"I'm Batwoman" she replied, surprised at how easy the name came to her lips as if it belonged there. With a kick to the head the last Joker went down and Diana turned to find a grinning Terry.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to steal your name or spoil your fun" she said.

"Its fine, you can call yourself Batwoman as long as you want and it was just as much fun watching them get their asses kicked as it would've been for me to do it myself" he said with a chuckle.

They flew back to the cave and Terry changed back into his civvies, before getting ready to go.

"Thanks for the help Princess" Terry said and Diana smiled and kissed him on the cheek, causing them both to blush.

"See you tomorrow night" he said and he walked out of the manor and left.

"He's lucky you know. He'll take the shot I wish I would have" Bruce said, causing her to jump.

"What do you mean?" she asked, half wanting to know his answer and half wishing that he wouldn't say anything.

"You love him" he said and walked away leaving Diana thoroughly confused; could Bruce be right? Could she really be falling for the young Dark Knight?

Terry meanwhile thought about Diana. He'd just met her and he already felt more of a connection to her than he ever did for Dana. He thought about the way she'd fought the Jokerz, amazed once again by her skill and her beauty, which showed even in the batsuit. Thinking once again about how she'd called herself Batwoman and how right it sounded to him, Terry fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning having gotten the best night's sleep he'd had in months, attempting to ignore the thoughts of the Amazon beauty that kept invading his mind. Unfortunately that was going to be hard to do, because when he walked into his first class, standing next to his teacher Mrs. Bennet, was none other than Diana.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update I had major writer's block! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing! Also, thanks to everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed this story! You rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah Mr. McGinnis, nice of you to finally join us. As I was saying to your classmates, I am taking an extended leave of absence and Ms. Prince will be your teacher for the remainder of the year" she said, frowning at Terry. He looked at Diana, shocked to find her glaring at him.

"Mrs. Bennet, can I ask you to stay for a minute, I'd like a word with Mr. McGinnis" she said and the class let out a collective "OH" as Terry followed her out.

As soon as they were outside the room, Diana grabbed his arm and pulled him into a storage closet.

"Diana what is going on?" he asked and she just smiled before explaining.

"It was Bruce's idea"

"Of course it was"

"He thought it would be better if I could be here to run interference in case Batman was needed"

"That makes sense, but are you sure you know what you're getting into?" he said jokingly.

"Of course, and If I get in trouble I'm sure my Dark Knight will get me out of it" she said with a smile, and Terry became suddenly aware of how close he and Diana were.

If he was asked about it later Terry wouldn't be able to remember if it was her comment or if this was when he realized he loved her, but Terry bent his head down towards Diana and kissed her. She kissed him back and Terry wondered if she kissed better than she fought, because she seemed to be an expert in both areas. After a minute Terry pulled back, his face an expression of guilt.

"Terry, what's wrong? Was it that bad or-"but Terry put a finger to her lips, cutting her off.

"No, I can honestly say that was the best kiss of my life, and I have to wonder if you fight as well as you kiss" he said and she laughed. It was like music to Terry's ears and he listened to it, committing it to memory before he resumed speaking.

"Much as want to, I can't kiss you, at least not yet"

"If this is about Bruce-"

"No, it's not about Bruce. He had his chance and he didn't take it. I need to wait because I don't want to feel like I'm cheating on you" he said and she frowned, waiting for him to explain.

"I need to break up with this girl first and then I'm all yours" he said with a smile. Diana was torn; on one hand, if Terry was with someone she didn't want to come between Terry and one of her sisters, but on the other hand she wanted Terry for herself.

The urge to have Terry for herself won out and she decided that she'd answer to Athena when the time came.

_After all, all's fair in love and war _she thought.

She smiled, but it was a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes; she wasn't going to let this girl have Terry and she would get him by any means necessary.

Terry smiled in return and leaned in to kiss her again, but she stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Patience Batman, patience"

"Patience was never my strong suit"

"It'll be worth it later. Besides, we can't have people thinking that I'm having a relationship with a student" she said and Terry remembered that he was supposed to be in trouble. They walked out of the storage closet and for the first time Terry noticed what Diana was wearing.

She was wearing a blue blouse and black skirt that showed off her rather shapely legs and the glasses she wore made Terry sure that if he didn't already know her, he would never have connected her to Wonder Woman.

"You know, you're supposed to be looking like I at least yelled at you" Diana said, pulling his gaze away from her body and back to her face.

"Sorry, it's kind of hard to look like I got yelled at when I kissed the most beautiful woman on the planet" Terry said and Diana's cheeks reddened; she'd been complemented before but somehow when Terry said did it she felt different as if he truly meant that, not like he was just admiring her Amazonian physique but as if he saw her for _her, _not the superhero or the Princess, but just Diana.

They walked back into the classroom, Terry doing his best to look as if he had been disciplined, and Mrs. Bennet left, looking relived to be getting away from her students.

Terry took his seat and Diana went to the front and began to explain their first class project, which Terry found amusing as it was on the origion of the Greek Gods. The bell rang shortly after and Terry packed up his stuff.

"I'll see you all tomorrow" Diana said, with a wink at Terry.

"Damn, is she hot or what?" Nelson asked as he walked past Terry.

"Yeah she is. What do you think McGinnis?" his friend asked.

"If I believed in myths I'd think she was a Goddess" he said before spotting his girlfriend Dana Tan, smiling as he realized that the Amazon his peers were crushing on was actually his girl.

"Dana, we need to talk" he said and tears began to well in her eyes.

"You'ree breaking up with me aren't you?" she asked and he nodded.

"I can't be a good boyfriend If I'm working for Mr. Wayne all the time and if we're honest we've been drifting apart for a long time" he said and she nodded with a sad smile.

"I hope we can still be friends" she said and he smiled and hugged her.

"Of course" he said and he walked away only to find himself pulled into an empty classroom.

He found himself looking at Diana and he had to admit he was scared; everything from her eyes to her posture showed how angry she was and the last thing he wanted to deal with was an angry Amazon.

"Diana what's wrong?"

"Hera, I can't believe you! You tell me to wait, that you're going to dump this girl and then you, you…"

"Break up with her" Terry finished.

"Diana I don't know what you think you saw, but I promise you we are just friends. You're the only person I want" he said and she didn't need her lasso to see he was telling the truth. She walked over to him and kissed him, and they stood like that until they needed air.

"Were you… jealous?"

"Maybe a bit" she replied and he smiled.

"How do you think I felt with all those guys ogling my girlfriend" he said and she smiled before kissing him again.

"Much as I want to continue this, I have to go to my next class" he said and she nodded, releasing him.

"Drive me home?" she asked and he nodded and with one last kiss to her lips he left; suddenly his day seemed a whole lot brighter than usual.


	4. Chapter 4

"Terry, wait up!"

Terry turned to find his best friend Maxine Grace or Max as everyone called her running after him and he slowed his pace so she could catch up.

"So, what's this I hear about you having a new partner?"

"What do you mean Max?" Terry said, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Batwoman McGinnis! Who is she?"

"Sorry that's not my secret to tell"

"I think we can trust your friend Terry" Diana said as she walked up next to them, giving Terry a quick kiss, grateful that the parking lot was now empty.

Max looked on in shock, then turned to Terry for an explanation.

"Max, meet Diana, Diana, Max" he said and the two women shook hands.

"Wait are you telling me that our new teacher is BATWOMAN?" Max asked and Terry nodded.

"Ok, that still doesn't explain how she knew your identity" she said and Terry looked at Diana who nodded, and then he spoke.

"Diana knew Bruce's first"

"How is that possible?"

"My first dual identity was not Batwoman. I was first called Wonder Woman"

"That… That's not possible, Wonder Woman was a founding member of the JLA everyone knows that! You couldn't be her; she'd be around Bruce's age right?"

"Time travel" Terry said and Max nodded, finally understanding. Then she looked at Terry and laughed.

"Do you know how many men would kill to be in your shoes McGinnis?" she asked, indicating Diana and Terry's interlaced fingers.

"Oh trust me I know" he said and then kissed Diana again, breaking the kiss when they heard Max clear her throat.

"See you later Ter" she said before walking towards her car.

"We'd better go before Bruce gets angry" Terry said and he and Diana walked to the Porsche Bruce let him use.

Terry and Diana walked into the manor and down into the batcave when Terry's cellphone rang.

"McGinnis" he said, not even looking at the number

"Terry, how was school?" he heard his mom asked and Terry smiled; even though he was nineteen his mother still treated him like he was five years old.

"It was fine mom, just another day"

"What's this I hear about a new teacher?"

"Oh nothing, Mrs. Bennet decided to take a long vacation and we got a new teacher, Ms. Prince"

"How is she?"

"She's good, I think I might actually stay awake in her class" he said.

"That's good, now I don't want you to give her any trouble Terry" his mom said, a warning creeping into her voice.

"Don't worry mom, something tells me Ms. Prince is more than capable of keeping me in line" he said with a glance at Diana, who smirked at him.

"Listen mom, I've got to get to work, I'll be home later"

"Ok Terry, see you later" his mom said, used to her son's late hours by now.

Terry hung up and turned to Diana who was still smiling at him, although it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'd run if I were you McGinnis, when Diana gets like this, you're in for it" Bruce said from behind him.

"Should I be scared?"

"Let me be clear… Diana was the only one in the League that ever beat me in a fight"

"How much did you hold back?"

"I didn't"

"Bruce, the gym's still across from the cave?" Diana asked and he nodded.

"Be there in five minutes" she said to Terry and she walked out, leaving Terry with Bruce.

"When you said you didn't hold back…" Terry said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I meant it. Good luck"

Terry gulped and walked down to the gym where Diana was already waiting for him.

"You sure you want to do this?" he said sliding off his jacket.

"What's the matter Batman? Scared?" she asked a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Bring it on" he said and he slipped into a fighting stance, Diana matching him.

Diana lunged at him first aiming a kick at his head. He ducked under it and aimed a punch at Diana's stomach; she grabbed his wrist and flipped him into the air, but he just flipped and landed behind her on his feet. He kicked outward aiming for his side but she blocked it and countered with a punch to his head. He dodged it and they continued like that for several minutes, neither gaining ground, until Diana punched Terry in the jaw and followed up with a kick to his midsection, knocking him to the ground. She leaned over him, keeping herself in a ready position in case Terry tried anything.

"You know the difference between your fights with Bruce and your fight with me?" he asked.

"You talk more?" she said with a smirk and he laughed before shaking his head.

"I don't fight fair" he said and he pulled a batarang from his pocket and threw it into the air, hitting Diana in the forehead. He jumped up and delivered a roundhouse kick to Diana's face, keeping her off-balance, which he followed up with a punch to her jaw and a kick to her stomach, knocking her to the floor.

"You lose Princess" Terry said with a smirk, stretching out a hand for her to take; she took it and pulled him to the ground, flipping him onto his back.

"Shall we call it a draw?" she said and he nodded, kissing her before helping her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Terry asked and she nodded, barely injured.

"You just knocked the wind out of me that's all"

"I'm impressed McGinnis, it's not every day you almost beat the best melee fighter in the world" Bruce said entering the gym.

"He didn't exactly fight fair"

"All that matters is that you win. If I recall, you taught me that" Bruce said with a smirk.

"Actually, I think it was Artemis. As I recall, the only way my sister ever beat you was by fighting dirty" she said and the two old friends and new Batman smiled, enjoying the carefree atmosphere.

"I'm going to grab a shower I'll see you two at dinner" Diana said and she walked out, leaving the two Batmen standing there.

"McGinnis, you'd better take care of her. You've got a chance that I wish I'd taken, don't waste it"

"I won't. I'll take care of our girl Bruce"

Bruce nodded before leaving the gym, no doubt heading toward the cave.

The three heroes ate dinner before Diana and Terry headed out on patrol.

"McGinnis, Kent called. He said he wanted your help with something"

"Did he say what?"

"Not what, who. It's Green Lantern, he's gone rogue"

"Where is he?"

Bruce groaned and Terry knew he wouldn't like the answer to his question.

"Arkham"

**A/N: The plot thickens! What has caused GL to go rogue and what waits for our heroes at Arkham? Also, what does this have to do with the Test of Time? Next chapter will be posted by next Thursday!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I thought Arkham was destroyed" Diana said and Terry looked at her surprised since he didn't think Bruce would've told her anything. After all, he became Batman and he still had to have Barbra tell him what happened, and even she only told him after Bruce nearly died.

"I didn't need to talk to Bruce. When one of the most well-known prisons is destroyed it does tend to make the news. Although from the way he acted, I'm guessing something else happened that night" she finished, and Terry avoided her gaze for a minute, wondering how much to tell her. Finally he decided that there was no harm in telling her something that had already happened, and so he told her everything that Barbra had told him.

"Bruce and Batgirl had tracked the Joker to Arkham after he had kidnapped Robin. When they got there they found that the Joker had experimented on Robin, mutated him into a Joker Jr. The Joker had discovered that Bruce was Batman and ordered Robin to kill him. Robin raised the gun and, I don't know, apparently he just broke. He dropped the weapon and collapsed. The Joker electrocuted himself and when they got Robin to the hospital, Bruce refused to allow his partner to become Robin ever again. A couple years after I became Batman I found out the Joker hadn't fully died. He had put a microchip into Robin's neck that caused him to have nightmares. In reality, the nightmares were real. For all intents and purposes, Bruce's old partner became the Joker. I stopped him and got the microchip out, which turned him back into Bruce's old partner" Terry finished.

"My god, no wonder he was so cold after that" Diana said, and Terry nodded.

"After all that happened, Barbra decided they needed a new Arkham to keep the deadlier criminals and so they built a new one, right on the site of the old one" he finished bitterly; he and Bruce had both tried to talk Barbra out of it, but she had refused to listen. So now, most of his enemies were in one place and the man with the greatest weapon in the universe had taken over the prison.

"I suppose there's no point in me trying to get you to sit this one out?" Terry asked, making what he knew would be a futile attempt.

"You're right, there is no point. Although I think I have something that'll give us an edge" she said, pulling her Wonder Woman costume from a bag at her feet.

"Good call" he said and she smirked, knowing full well he didn't mean the advantage the lasso gave her, but decided they could talk about that later, since they had just gotten to Arkham.

"Suit up, I need to go meet an old friend of yours" he said, smiling at her obvious confusion before opening the cockpit of the batmobile and flying out to where Superman was waiting.

"Batman" he greeted, smiling and shaking Terry's hand.

"Superman" he said, returning the grin.

"I hear you've got a new partner"

"As a matter of fact I do, and I'm surprised you didn't hear her since she's standing right behind you" he said, looking over Superman's shoulder to where Diana was standing there, unsuccessfully hiding a smile.

"Diana?" he asked, looking at his old friend in shock.

"I guess it's been a while Kal" she said, and he just nodded. In the future Diana was dead, having been killed by Vandal Savage. Her death was what eventually caused Bruce to leave the League and had caused somewhat of a strain in Clark's friendship with the former Dark Knight.

"Not to break up the reunion, but don't we have a job to do?" Terry interjected, and Clark and Diana turned to each other and laughed.

"Just like Bruce" Clark said and Diana laughed again before walking over and giving Terry a quick kiss.

"Not entirely" she said after they broke the kiss, laughing at Clark's surprised expression.

"Always knew you were going to end up with Batman, I guess I just picked the wrong one" Clark said after a minute before the three of them entered Arkham through the skylight on the roof.

"The others couldn't make it?" Terry asked, looking at Clark.

"They had cases of their own, so it's just us"

"Let's get this done"

The three of them walked out of the room they were in, which turned out to be the Warden's office and found themselves in a long hallway with steel doors on each end. Unsurprisingly, the steel now resembled little more than torn paper, evidence of the Lantern's handiwork.

"Any idea where he is?" Terry asked and Clark focused his x-ray vision through the walls, locating the rogue hero in a room with Inque, Mad Stan and Blight.

"I've found him, but he's with Stan, Inque and Blight" Clark said and Terry quickly filled Diana in on the three villains.

"That means the others are free, so I'll need to get them later"

The heroes walked through the torn steel doors, past empty cells and down the twisting hallway until they came to a set of closed double doors where they could easily hear the criminals and former hero conversing behind the door.

"Let's greet them" Diana said and Clark slammed the doors open, looking into the shocked faces of the four in the room.

"Wonder Woman! That's not possible!" Blight exclaimed.

"Sadly for you it is. Now I would advise you to surrender"

Blight didn't respond; instead he just shot a burst of radiation at the three heroes all of whom dodged it before engaging their opponents.

Superman faced Inque who attempted to lunge at him only to be met by a burst of arctic breath that froze her solid.

"You lose"

"So do you" Blight said, shooting Superman in the back and causing the Man of Steel to fall to his knees.

"My radiation is similar to kryptonite, so I will be able to enjoy killing you" Blight said, shooting Superman again and again, until he passed out from the pain.

Terry was locked in combat with Mad Stan while Diana was battling Green Lantern.

"After I finish you I'm going to have fun killing your girlfriend Batman" Mad Stan cackled and Terry's eyes narrowed before he punched Stan in the face, following up with a roundhouse kick to the stomach and an uppercut to the jaw, knocking the villain unconscious.

"You talk too much Stan" he said looking over to where Blight was about to shoot the unconscious man of steel.

"Blight, I've got a special gift just for you" he said pulling a new batarang from his belt which hit blight in the head before falling to the ground.

"Was that supposed to stop me?" Blight sneered.

"No this is"

Terry hit a button on his belt which caused the batarang on the ground to open releasing a net made of lead to cover the villain.

"The net's small enough to fit in my batarang, and it expands when I release it. You're finished Blight" he said, kicking the supervillian in the head, before going to check on Superman, relieved to find a steady pulse. However, before he could congratulate himself on his victory, he heard something that turned his blood to ice. Diana screamed as she was struck by energy from the Lantern's ring, the battle having taken its toll on her; she was knocked to the floor, struggling to rise. Terry charged the Lantern, who regarded him as if he were a minor annoyance. Terry threw a batarang at the rogue hero who disintegrated it with a burst of energy from his ring before turning it on Batman, shooting him in the chest and knocking him to the floor beside Diana. He then turned his ring on Diana once again, and fired a blast of energy at her. Terry saw that there was no way she would get out of the way in time and he didn't think, he just acted jumping in front of Diana and taking the blast himself, feeling his costume burn, and screaming in pain. He fell to the ground and felt pain like he had never felt before.

Diana waited for death, but instead saw Terry take the blast and fall to the ground in obvious agony. She crawled over to him, surprised that the Lantern had not attempted to shoot her again.

"Terry!" she said ripping off his mask.

"Diana?" he said, barely able to make out her face, his voice barely audible.

"Yes, just lie still I'll get you some help"

"It's too late. Just know I love you" he said and then Terry McGinnis closed his eyes, and felt his life leave him. Batman was dead.

Diana felt tears roll down her face as she realized she loved him as well, and the only man she ever truly loved was dead.

"Well, well, that was interesting"

Diana whirled to find herself standing face to face with Hades.

"YOU! This is all your fault!"

"I'm not the one who jumped in front of you to save your life now am I?" he asked and Diana lunged at him, aiming for his throat.

"I'll kill you!"

"I would wait child, for you see that you passed your test"

Diana stopped, wondering what the god meant.

"What in Hera's name are you talking about?" Diana snarled.

"It was never your test to pass" Hades said, before walking over to Terry and touching his forehead; Diana watched in shock as his eyelids opened and he sat up. Diana raced over to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately.

"Shouldn't I be dead?" he asked, once they broke the kiss.

"I am the God of the Dead boy" Hades said, and Terry looked from Diana to Hades and back to Diana who nodded.

"Lord Hades" he said, shocking Diana by bowing to the God.

"Don't bow Terry, that monster doesn't deserve it"

"The time has come for you to go child, your work is done" he said. Diana looked at Terry worriedly, not wanting to leave him.

"Terry can go as well of course" Hades said and Terry looked at him, hope filling his eyes before it was replaced by a look of resignation.

"I would like nothing more, but I can't, not with the breakout"

"What breakout? All your enemies are in their cells, merely invisible" Hades said before waving his hand and causing the three supervillian to disappear. Terry assumed they went back to their cells.

"What about Green Lantern?" Diana asked, looking behind her and shocked to find both the Lantern and Superman gone.

"Neither Superman, nor anyone else shall remember what occurred here" Hades said.

"Lord Hades, can you transport us to the batcave? I need to explain what's going to happen"

"Of course" he said and Terry found the three of them and the batmobile back in the cave.

"Terry? How-"he asked, but stopped when he saw Hades.

"Hades"

"Batman" the god replied.

"Bruce, Diana has to go back to the past and I'm going with her"

"What about Gotham?"

Hades snapped his fingers and Max showed up, already in a batsuit.

"McGinnis! What is-"

Terry cut her off and explained everything and by the time he stopped talking, Max was holding back tears.

"Will you do it Max? Will you protect Gotham?" Terry asked and Max nodded before throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Won't people wonder where Batman disappeared to?" Max asked when she finally let Terry go.

"I've got that covered. No one except us will remember Batman" Hades said, and the other's nodded.

"Take care of her" Bruce said looking at Diana.

"Always" Terry said, removing the suit from his bag.

"Keep the suit, you earned it" Bruce said giving Terry a rare smile and a handshake.

"Be careful Terry" Max said, hugging him one last time.

"I will Max, don't worry'

"Good, and it's Batwoman" she said, donning the mask.

"Diana just sent her resignation, so that's done" Bruce said looking up from the computer.

"Goodbye Batman" Bruce said and Terry looked shocked; Bruce had never called him that before.

"You earned it. Bye"

"Take care old man, bye Max" he said and Diana hugged Bruce and Max before Hades waved his hand and the three of them were gone.

"Where are we?" Terry asked when the god left them.

"The Watchtower. Welcome to the Justice League"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! There will be a sequel so be on the lookout for that and as always please review and thanks again for reading!**


End file.
